


Home With You

by RStar6709



Category: Crown of Feathers Series - Nicki Pau Preto
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Ooh the first CoF fic!, Orphanage, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Summary: Sev and Kade return back to Hillsbridge. They had once made a vow to rebuild it if they survived the war, and survive they had done.Snapshots as they rebuild Hillsbridge and it becomes a lively little village again.
Relationships: Kade/Sevro Lastlight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm kinda really excited. CoF is a very small Fandom, and like, I'm the first to write fic for it on here??? Thats super fun!
> 
> Anyways, I mentioned the plot in the summary. But this fic is based off some hcs I made on Tumblr. Next, this fic is very fluffy, but there is a mild panic attack in which I hope I wrote it properly. There are ocs but most of them aren't major and their role is kinda explained and stuff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

For a while, Sev had thought that he would never be able to return here. Hillsbridge, the place he had lived for the early years of his life. The place his parents had defended with their lives, and the place that he had helped destroy.

"We're going to fix it, remember that," Kade said from in front of him. "We told each other that we're going to help rebuild it. And that's what matters. Now... you're squeezing too much!"

Sev loosed his grip around Kade's waist, not realizing that he'd been holding on so tightly. They were on top of Kade's phoenix at the moment- Luxuna. In some ways, Sev was never going to be used to being on a phoenix, so high in the air. But he trusted both his boyfriend and Luxuna to hold him, and save him if something were to happen.

With a flap of their wings- red tipped with both gold and purple, signifying that the phoenix didn't fit in the binary of being male or female- they landed on the outskirts of Hillsbridge.

While the damage looked awful from above, it looked even worse up close. All of the materials that had been burned during the attack were still there, and not much looked like it could be salvaged.

"You want to go make our meal while I start sorting through all this stuff?" Sev asked.

The flight to Hillsbridge had taken several hours from the Eyrie, and while they were able to pack some food, not much could be carried for long. While Sev _did_ know how to cook, he usually wasn't required to, since the bondservants were normally in charge of that.

"Okay. You can keep Luxuna with you. I'll be by the centre."

He nodded, before turning to the phoenix. Delicately, he reached out to them with his magic- which despite some recent practice, wasn't strong at all.

 _Will you help me move_ _the_ _severely_ _charred_ _wood_ _into a pile?_

They squawked. _What made_ _you_ _think I_ _wouldn't_ _?_

Sev gave them a smile, not wanting to use up the energy he would need to be lifting wood. He didn't have much experience in any of this, and it was just the three of them, so he knew that it would be difficult. But after Veronyka was crowned Queen, and Tristan became Commander of the Phoenix Riders, the Riders were given a position that would require for them to stay by Aura Nova.

Sev knew that Kade had enjoyed his time with the other Riders. He'd even tried to convince Kade to stay with them, because look at him, he had his freedom and a phoenix meanwhile Sev was still just a weak animage without a phoenix.

Kade had cut him off with a kiss, and then explained how Sev wasn't just a nobody, but a hero. And that even if he was just a nobody, he still mattered to him more than any status would. And that he never really wanted to be a noble, but wanted to just live in a small home for the rest of his life.

At that point, Sev had never really considered his future. He'd been working for the Empire as a soldier, then spied on them pretending to be a soldier, and all of the stress he'd been under never really gave him time to think. All he knew that the time was that he wanted to spend his future with Kade.

His body moved on its own, sorting through the wood idly as he wore a dopey smile. Even if the rebuilding process would take a long time, it didn't matter, because he was with Kade.

He remembered some of what Veronyka and Tristan had told them when they said that they were going to Hillsbridge to make repairs. Apparently the two of them had gone to Vayle and the other settlements when there was that attack on the Eyrie. They explained some of the basic steps, and gave advice.

The first house didn't look too bad compared to the others. He had to climb and get rid of the loose pieces from whatever was left of the roof, before it would fall on someone. But other than that, the house had remained intact and he moved aside all the irreparable materials.

A few hours later, and Sev was exhausted. Despite the help that he got from Luxuna, they only managed to clear out two houses. By then, the scent of whatever Kade was cooking was prominent in the air, even drawing the phoenix's attention.

"Empire food is good," Sev said while chewing. "But your food is better."

"Sev, don't choke." Was all Kade said, but he was smiling.

Neither of them really talked for too long after that, as Sev was still tired. It wasn't a depressing silence, especially with the squawks of Luxuna as they devoured a few pieces of candied ginger.

After that, the both of them continued working. It felt a little easier with Kade at his side, whether it was extra arms, or just his mere presence. They were able to clear out one more house before they set up to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he noticed that Kade wasn't around. For a moment, he panicked, but noticed that Luxuna was also gone. They probably went out for a fly. After a few minutes, he saw a red blur in the blue skies, coming closer until it landed on the ground.

"I didn't think you'd wake up until a little later," Kade apologized, as he starting taking off his saddle. "Sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine," Sev said. "You probably needed that fly, with everything that's happened."

In these past two years, a _lot_ had happened. Sev had been forced to become a soldier for the Empire, he'd met Kade and was forced to aid in Ilithya's rebellion, then spied on the Empire as a soldier, and had continued to do so until all of them- not just Sev and Kade, but Tristan and the others too- were safe.

Kade nodded. "Do we start now?"

This time, they started the day off early, so they managed to get more work done. By the end of the day, most of the loose wood had been cleared from the houses, though there was still a lot of ash that had lingered from the fires.

"Do you want to try flying on Luxuna?" Kade asked him, while they were setting up their little camp for the night. "I mean, this time by yourself?"

Sev blinked. While he knew the phoenix decently well, he'd never actually rode on them without Kade being with him.

As if noticing his hesitation, Kade continued. "Or I could join you, but this time you sit at the front."

That sounded like a better and safer idea. He smiled and agreed. Minutes later, they were on top of Luxuna. Everything felt so different, for one, he didn't have anyone to grab on to.

"The reins, Sev," Kade told him, guiding his hands towards them.

When they took off, he was confused as to what to do. But they seemed to understand that much, flying low and slow, wings spread wide.

"Kade, what now?"

"Try communicating with them. Our bondmates usually know what we're thinking, but it's always best to communicate with them. Besides, it'd be practice."

He wasn't wrong. Simple tasks that normal animages did as easy as breathing took effort from Sev. But that was what happened when he neglected his gift, had actively suppressed it. And Kade had been in charge of the messenger pigeons in the past. But he reached out anyway. It took small steps in order to get better.

 _Where are_ _you_ _taking us?_ He asked.

 _Where_ _do_ _you want_ _to_ _go?_

_Back to Hillsbridge, please._

He hadn't realized it at the time, but they had flown a decent while. By the time they got back, they would be resting.

•~•~•~•~•~•

They'd manage to take off all the extra wood off the homes, and got to work on surviving the floor. The action was so minor, but something about being there made everything spin. The smell and feel of ash on the floorboards, everything about this reminded him of the attack. He could hear the sound of soldiers, him among them, setting the flames to bur-

"Sev. Can you hear me? Sev?" The voice was so soothing, a shelter within a raging storm, a small light within the darkness.

"It will be alright, we're fixing it, remember."

 _We're fixing_ _it_ _._ But it wouldn't have needed to be fixed in the first place if he had done a better job.

"H- hold me," he whispered, not knowing whether he was heard or not.

Warm arms wrapped around him gently, a hand rubbing circles across his back.

"Sev, tell me what you see outside, anything."

He opened his eyes, seeing that Kade was right in front of him.

"You."

He smiled. "Yes, tell me something else."

He turned around. "This house. The sky. I see Luxuna. There's grass."

Kade's amber eyes gleamed. "Okay, tell me some things you hear."

"Your voice. The wind. Luxuna flapping their wings and squawking."

He had to list more things, each thing requiring more effort. Then he was breathing, slow breaths that cleared his mind. Kade hugged him, and Sev buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Those were some hard times. It's to not feel okay. Just know that I'll be there."

•~•~•~•~•~•

They went back to scrubbing, but Kade had made sure to distract him with conversations. It was clear that he was a little out of his comfort zone, but Sev couldn't help but love him more for his dedication. They were cut off though by the sound of wings flapping.

"Anders? Latham? What are you two doing here?" Kade asked when the two new phoenixes had landed.

On top of them were two boys- men? Sev couldn't recall how old they were- one with dark hair and a bright smile, the other blond and also smiling, but it didn't quite look as cheerful. Sev had met the two a few times, but hadn't remembered much about either of them. All he knew was from what Kade had told him, such as Latham's resentment for Veronyka, which had eventually gotten better.

"One of Veronyka's first orders was that a bunch of us were to spread out and help rebuild some of the settlements," Anders explained. "We also remembered that you two were here, and figured you'd need the help."

"It was tough in Vayle, when there were six of us and the villagers. You're gonna grow old before you finish all this," Latham added. "We're not here for long, just to help speed up the process."

•~•~•~•~•~•

With four people, everything had gone by so much faster. Anders and Latham had experience, which only made things easier. They quickly managed to clean out the ash and soot that clung to the floorboards, now leaving the actual rebuilding process to be done.

With three phoenixes, Kade and the other two would fly out further, chopping down larger trees that normally wouldn't be able to be used due to the distance.

Still, it was tough. They had the wood needed to repair the homes, but they had to make sure that they were sturdy and would be able to handle the occasional rainfall. It was even more tedious than taking down the loose pieces.

The extra company also made things livelier, especially since they were the two most talkative out of everyone in Tristan's patrol. There were jokes and singing and once there were even drinks. The last time he was drunk, he was still trying to keep his feelings for Kade hidden, so this time, his supposed lack of filter had been emphasized, much to his embarrassment later on.

After three weeks, Anders and Latham had left. Xane- Latham's bondmate had gotten a message from Rex that it was time to go back to the capital. They wouldn't be able to stay and rebuild forever, not when there was so much going on in Aura Nova itself.

Veronyka had likely had the Riders go out to do repair work partially because that was just the type of thing that she would do, and also as a way to gain trust from those who had been suffering all their lives. Having the trust from both people of Pyra and all around would make things better for her reputation.

Each day was tiring, but at the end of the day, Sev felt proud at the small amount of progress that they would be able to make. Afterwards, they would go for another short fly on Luxuna. One time, he let go of the reins, and it felt almost freeing.

"I think... I think I want to try by myself this time," he said one day.

"Go ahead, try."

He climbed on to the saddle, and held the reins gently.

 _Don't drop me._ He told them.

 _Really?_ _You_ _think_ _I'd_ _drop you? Even_ _if_ _I did, Kade would be angry._ They replied, and Sev could imagine them rolling their eyes.

He smiled at that. _You know what_ _to_ _do, then._

Luxuna began to take to the skies. They flew their usual route, a relatively short circle before heading back. With the wind flowing at his face, Sev felt nice up there. He understood why Kade would come up here every morning. The rest of the world would feel so insignificant, no other problems existed up there. When they landed, he was smiling, and Kade looked at him with a fond expression.

"I did it," he said, feeling like a little child.

"Yeah, you did."

And then Kade gave him a kiss, and it made him feel all mushy inside. No matter how many times they'd kissed, he would never get used to the warm feeling.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Days and nights had passed by, and Sev was beginning to lose track of the time. It was a routine every day, but it was helpful. The both of them needed this routine after everything.

The next break came when a few people came in. They looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't recall where. They introduced themselves, and said that they had lived in Hillsbridge before that final attack, but had always wanted to return. They offered to help with the rebuilding process, so once again, they had more people.

•~•~•~•~•

"Your full name is Sevro, right?" A woman- Ameliya asked him one day.

"Yes, why?"

"Were you the son of Alys and Sevono Lastlight?"

It'd been a while since he had heard the name of his parents.

"I never knew them personally," she continued. "My mother said she knew them. And that she knew you too, so I was curious to see what you were like. You helped Queen Veronyka a lot, I heard. I think your parents would be proud of you."

"Thank you," he told her. "That means a lot." It really did.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Most of them had worked on the houses, but Ameliya and one of the others had decided to work on the farming instead. After all, Hillsbridge had been known for their farming community. Getting a farm set up would also take a long time, since everything had to grow.

But each day that passed was more progress. The more houses that were set up, the more people that began to move in. Some were people who had been there before, others new to the city and its history. They were still a relatively small group, but larger than before.

But their efforts were paying off, and Sev was able to recognize a few people. Whether from the attack or before, he wasn't sure, but he still recognized them.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Ameliya, you said that your sibling was a jeweler, right?" Sev asked when there was no one else around.

She nodded. "Yes. What do you need from them?"

Sev looked away, feeling his skin flush. "A ring."

Understanding flashed in her brown eyes. "Oh, I see. Do you know how large his fingers is?"

He looked at his own hand. "Larger than mine?"

She laughed. "I'll figure it out."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Look at everyone Sev," Kade said beside him. "It hasn't felt this lively since before everything. Almost like the older times."

"Yes," he agreed. "We've come so far. It feels just like home."

"This is our home," Kade reminded him. "You and Hillsbridge, this is our home."

Sev smiled at him. This would have been a really nice time to ask the question, but the band wasn't finished yet. He'd have to ask Ameliya about it.

He also remembered some of what Kade had told him about his past. How he didn't have a home, how Hillsbridge had been the first place he'd felt so welcomed.

"It'll always be our home," Sev promised. "We've got our memories from before, and we'll make new ones."

•~•~•~•~•~•

Ever since Sev had received the ring- it was surprisingly cheap, but Ameliya's sibling insisted that he had a discount for all of his efforts- he'd been fidgeting with the box in his pocket.

"I've been thinking about the future," Kade said abruptly.

"What about it?" He asked, hoping that his eagerness wouldn't show too much. He had to consciously stop himself from reaching into his pocket, or Kade would end up noticing.

"I've wanted a daughter for a long time," he admitted. "But I was thinking that I want to raise more than one child. Something similar to what your parents had done."

"You want to give children a home, just like you had," Sev guessed.

Kade nodded sheepishly. "What do you think about it?"

"I think... I think I like that idea."

 _This was the perfect time._ _Don't_ _back out now_. He told himself, reaching for the box.

"Kade," he murmured. "A lot has happened in these two years. The biggest being that I met you. I was lost and angry and selfish, but you taught me how to be a hero. You've been with me for this long, as both a friend and lover, and I hope that you continue to stay with me for longer." They were both sitting next to each other, but still, he kneeled anyway. He was pleased at Kade's flustered expression. He took it as encouragement and took the box out and opened it.

"Kade, will you marry me?"

The smile that broke out was the most precious thing that he had ever seen.

"Of course, Sev." He extended his hand, and Sev put the ring on it.

Then they kissed, sitting on a hill underneath the moonlight, occasionally illuminating reds and golds from the phoenix soaring above them.

•~•~•~•~•~•

They started extending their house in order to create the orphanage. It didn't take too long, but then they had to make sure there was enough beds and other basic necessities.

They had made some of the wedding plans, and were finally going to go through with them.

"Veronyka, Tristan, the other riders, Hestia," Kade listed. "Am I missing anyone else?"

Sev shrugged. "I don't think so."

Most of the other people that they had met had either died, or they were unsure as to where they would be now. But the people invited were those that they were closest to.

The two of them had briefly left Hillsbridge to visit Aura Nova. They both knew that Veronyka would be busy, which was why they wanted to schedule a date that suited her. When they had arrived, Veronyka was beaming, and was even happier to know that they planned to get married.

"In Hillsbridge, right?"

They both nodded.

"We'll be there. I think I can manage to be away for days, next month."

That was the agreed date.

•~•~•~•~•~•

When the wedding day had come, Sev was both nervous and at ease at the same time. Because this was it, he would pledge his life to Kade's, and Kade's to him. They would be partners for life.

Tristan and a few of his friends had stayed with him, just to make sure that he was doing okay. Their presence did help, along with Hestia who acted as his mother during the ceremony.

The ceremony itself wasn't that huge, despite the company that was there. They stated their vows, pledged their eternal loyalty to each other, and then they were married. There was dancing and phoenix lightshows, but after everything, it was just the two of them- Luxuna gave them the privacy that they needed.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Two weeks after that, Sev and Kade opened their orphanage. The first child had arrived quite quickly, but it wasn't surprising, since many people had died.

It was a little girl named Adarra, with light hair and dull brown eyes. She hardly ever smiled. The both of them understood that this would take time, that it would never be easy, but it seemed like Kade took it a little more personally.

"She's usually quiet, but she ended up snapping at me. What do I do?" Kade whispered, clinging on to Sev's hand. "Do you think that we're good parents?"

He hadn't sounded so unsure in a while, and he was usually the one who was reasonable. But now wasn't the case.

"She's lost a lot. And this is our first time. We're going to get better, and she's going to trust us," Sev promised. "We'll show her that we truly care for her. We can't give up on her now. That would break her."

He nodded slightly. "I think you're right."

It took a while, but Adarra finally warmed up to them. They'd realized that she wasn't comfortable speaking in general, so they instead worked out ways to communicate non-verbally. It worked out, and before they knew it, she was starting to smile.

Another kid named Robyn had them approached them, but they were a lot different. Adarra was reserved, but they were energetic. Robyn spoke a lot. Sev and Kade had to adjust to this, learning about the different ways that people react, the different ways that they would display their emotions.

The two of them were exhausting, but when they interacted with each other, smiling, both Sev and Kade knew that they didn't want any future that was different than this one.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Sev nearly stumbled out of the orphanage door. Kade was about to give the kids breakfast, but Lidiya had decided that it was a good idea to run off, so Sev had to look for her.

"Lidiya!" He called out.

When there was no answer, he ran around, looking to see if the little girl was running around Hillsbridge. But after no sign of her, he ran back inside to find Kade. Said man was busy fussing with their hair of one of the children.

"Kade, help, I can't find our child."

Kade turned to face him really fast. "What do you mean you _can't find_ our child? You _lost_ Lidiya?"

Before Sev could reply to that question, he was interrupted by yelling.

"I'm on the roof! But now I'm stuck!"

Kade took a deep breath. "Sev, I'm leaving you here with the children. Do _not_ lose them. I'll be right back."

"That's rude!" He replied.

Lidiya was brought back a few minutes later, and the children were giggling at Sev.

"Kade, they won't be able to take me seriously anymore! This is embarrassing!"

Kade rolled his eyes but smiled. "Well next time, don't lose the child."

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, the end third was a little rushed, but also, I kinda like this! This won't be the first of my CoF fics, but I might not write another one in a little bit, unless I get inspo from Tumblr


End file.
